Certain trash receptacles use specific structures such as bars/rods in order to dispense garbage bags. Current bag apparatus or containers for bags do not have the requisite structure and/or features needed to effectively dispense trash bags in conjunction with the trash receptacles that use bars/rods. Current bag containers also are not adequately structured to position bags in a ready to use position as they require a user to first remove the bag, open it and then place the bag in a secure ready to use position. As such, there exists a need for a trash bag apparatus or storage apparatus that can perform the functions required by trash receptacles with mounting bars/rods and trash receptacles that require trash bags with parallel holes punched or made in them. There also exists a need for a trash bag apparatus that ensures that the trash bags are in a ready position for immediate deployment once the apparatus is mounted onto trash bag receptacles that have mounting bars/rods.